1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal engaging apparatus of a connector for use with electrical wirings of motor vehicles, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, a connector housing A made of a synthetic resin and formed with a plurality of terminal accommodation chambers "a" has a chamber "b" formed in the rear end portion of the connector housing. The chamber "b" is adapted to accommodate a frame-shaped terminal engaging means B. The terminal engaging means B is adapted to be detachably engaged with the accommodation chamber "b".
The terminal engaging means B is made of a synthetic resin like the connector housing A and is molded in the form of an E-shaped frame comprising a base side member c, two opposite outer side members d, d, and an intermediate member e. The outer side members d, d and the intermediate member e are integrally connected to the base side member c. The two opposite side members d, d and the intermediate member e have two grooves f, f defined therebetween for inserting electrical wirings D, D having terminal metal fixtures C, C connected therewith. The arrangement is made such that the edges of the opposite side members d, d facing the insertion grooves f, f and the edges of the intermediate member e engage the rear end portions of the terminal metal fixtures C, C so as to prevent the terminal metal fixtures from slipping out of position.
The opposite side members d, d have flexible locking pieces g, g formed integrally on the outer surfaces thereof. When the terminal engaging means B is inserted in the accommodation chamber b, engaging projections h, h of the locking pieces g, g engage engaging holes i, i formed in the connector housing A. This prior art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent application No. SHO. 59-228380.
The above-mentioned prior art example is disadvantageous in that the terminal engaging means B engages the connector housing A by means of the two flexible locking pieces g, g so that in order to remove the terminal engaging means B from the connector housing A, two operations are needed to unlock both of the locking pieces g, g one by one, thus making it troublesome to remove the terminal engaging means from the connector housing.